The One that Got Away- Mulan
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Mulan makes a match but has to impress his parents before she is official engaged. I don't want to give anything away...buuuuuut Mulan is reacquainted with her match where she least expects to be.


"Fa Mulan," the Matchmaker read from her tablet.

"Present!" Mulan stood to her feet and raised her arm, her long sleeve drooping down over her hidden hand.

"Speaking without permission," the woman scribbled on her tablet and turned to the doors through which she came.

"Oops," Mulan placed her palm on her forehead and nervously followed the woman inside.

Before Mulan shut the door behind her, Grandmother Fa winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Your father is a well-respected man in this village Fa Mulan. He was a brave soldier and has brought great honor to his family; let's hope you can do the same," the Matchmaker lifted a brow at Mulan.

The woman intensely scanned the young lady's appearance.

"Hmmm," she scribbled some more on her tablet.

"Too skinny; not good for bearing sons," remarked the woman.

"Recite the final admonition," commanded the Matchmaker.

"Fulfill your duties calmly and..." Mulan closed her eyes and reached deeply into her memory.

"...respectfully. Reflect before you act..." she reopened her eyes.

"This shall bring you honor and glory."

The woman jotted down notes on her tablet then gestured for Mulan to follow her to the table.

"Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity and refinement; you must also be poised," the woman watched carefully as the young woman smoothly poured tea from the pot into the cup.

As Mulan passed the cup off to the Matchmaker, her long sleeve dipped into the top of the cup.

"Ooo! Ouch! Ouch! Hot!" Mulan blew on her wrist.

"Mhmmm..." the woman scribbled with ink.

Mulan barely made it through her final tasks.

"Congratulations," the Matchmaker spoke in a sarcastic and monotone voice.

"You have made a match. I will host a tea tonight at this address," the woman handed Mulan a folded piece of paper.

"There, you will serve tea for the man and his relatives. Be there at five o'clock."

Mulan exited the way she entered.

"Soooo?! How'd it go?" Fa Li asked her daughter.

"I made a match. I'll be meeting him and his family tonight at the tea."

"I hope he's not ugly," Grandmother Fa teased.

"I'm sure he's a very charming young man. That's why he is set up with my Mulan," Fa Li replied.

"I'm just saying, I don't know if that ol' Matchmaker's screws are all in the right place," Grandmother Fa teasingly elbowed Mulan and winked.

It was now five o'clock and Mulan stood in front of a beautiful house with the address tucked tightly into her sweaty palm.

She held her fist inches from the door; she knew life would never be the same after this moment.

As she moved her fist to the door to bang her first knock, a man opened the door; Mulan's fist meeting his face.

"I am so sorry!" Mulan apologized; her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"No, it's alright. I saw you come to the door and thought I'd open it for you. My mistake," the man cupped his hand over his eye.

"No really, I feel awful," Mulan only grew reder.

"Don't. I'm a medic; I'll put some ice on it and I'll be fine. Please, come in," he gestured to the interior of his lovely home.

Mulan nodded politely.

She followed the tall stranger into his dinning room.

Mulan bowed to the man's father and mother then proceeded to sit down.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself child?" asked the seemingly uptight mother.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I am Fa Mulan."

"I am Li Xiu Ying, this is my husband Li Qiang, and my son Li Jun; your match. The Matchmaker seems to be running a bit late with the tea," growled the woman.

After what seemed like a life-time of awkward silence and stern stares, the Matchmaker arrived at the door with the tea.

She bowed before the Li family and Mulan; apologizing for her tardiness.

She arranged the tea set; placing a gorgeous and delicate cup in front of each member at the table.

"Mulan," the Matchmaker gestured to the tea pot suggesting that the young woman pour the tea for her match and his relatives.

Mulan carefully tucked one hand around the handle and supported the pot with the other.

First she filled her match's cup.

"Fa Mulan is the only descendant of the great Fa Zhou. She is sure to bring your son great honor if you deem her worthy," the Matchmaker spoke to Li Jun's parents.

Next, Mulan filled Li Qiang's cup with the pipping hot tea.

"Ah, yes. Fa Zhou; a man of great courage," Li Quiang held a fist over his heart.

Mulan began to fill Li Xiu Ying's cup.

"Yes," Li Xiu Ying agreed. "It's too bad that he must serve again. Especially with his injured leg."

Upon hearing this news, Mulan lost her grip on the pot.

"Ouch!" Li Xiu Ying quickly jumped from her chair; hot tea dripping from her clothing onto the floor.

"Why you clumsy girl!" she snapped. "Why are you just standing there? Get a cloth!"

Mulan ran into the kitchen returning with a damp rag.

Li Xiu Ying's eyes pierced through Mulan's sorry body.

The Matchmaker excused Mulan and Li Jun from the table for a moment alone with the parents.

Mulan sat outside on the front step with her hands cupped over her face.

She heard the creak of the door behind her.

"I'm sorry that you found out about your father that way," Li Jun quietly sat down next to Mulan.

"It isn't fair; just because he doesn't have a son... He already served in the army! He's older and his leg is..." tears began to fill Mulan's eyes.

The Matchmaker opened the door and welcomed Li Jun and Mulan back inside.

Everyone stood in the dining room.

"It appears that I did not please the Li family with my choice of a match for their son."

Li Jun's sad eyes met Mulan's.

"Mulan, you are excused," spoke the Matchmaker.

"Perhaps this time you will be more careful with whom you choose for my son's bride," Li Jun's mother humphed.

Mulan exited without saying a word.

She slowly walked home dragging her feet.

She opened her front door.

"Mulan! How did it go?" her mother stood from her wooden chair.

"Why didn't you tell me that he is going back to war?!" Mulan ignored her mother's question.

Fa Li's eyes saddened, "I knew you were already worried about the tea this evening and I didn't want to worry you more."

"So were you not going to tell me? Were you just going to let my father leave tomorrow morning never to return without my knowledge? Without me saying a proper goodbye?" Mulan asked angrily.

"Do not say things like that!" Fa Li spoke sternly.

"Like what? That he won't return? Mother, he hasn't fought in years; he's older now and his leg hasn't healed since the last war he fought in!"

"Mulan," Fa Zhou limped into the room.

"You mustn't raise your voice at your mother; she is just as upset as you are."

"She can't possibly be because she knew and I had to find out from my match's incredibly judgmental mother who claimed I wasn't good enough for her son!"

"Ohhh, Mulan," Fa Li came in for a hug.

"Don't give me sympathy _now_ ," Mulan stormed off.

No one said a word to each other for the rest of the evening.

Mulan sat on the Great Stone Dragon outside in the pouring rain.

A great anger rose inside of Mulan.

She said a quick prayer to her ancestors then quietly crept into her parents room where they were both sound asleep.

She took the scroll from her father's night stand and sneaked into the closet where her father kept his armor.

She slowly removed the sword from its scabbard and chopped off her hair.

She lifted what was left of her hair into a bun and quietly put on the armor.

Mulan quickly mounted her horse and galloped out of the gate.

Something awoke Grandmother Fa.

She raced to her son's room.

"Mulan is gone!"

"What?" Fa Zhou and Fa Li quickly sat up from bed.

Fa Zhou looked at the empty nightstand.

"It can't be!" he raced to the empty armor wardrobe.

"Mulan!" he yelled running outside into the rain.

Fa Li followed behind him.

"No!" he cried watching the gate doors swing in the wind.

"You must go after her," Fa Li told her husband. "She could be killed!"

"If I reveal her," Fa Zhou shed a tear. "She will be."

SKIPPING AHEAD TO WHERE MULAN WAKES UP INJURED IN THE MEDICAL TENT: EVERYTHING INBETWEEN REMAINS THE SAME AS SEEN IN THE DISNEY ADAPTATION.

Mulan blinked back to consciousness.

She rubbed her eyes and moaned in pain as she tried to sit up on her cot.

Her memory of the event began trickling back.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"A few of hours," the medic spoke; his back facing Mulan.

"If you could just get my armor, I'll..."

"You're very lucky to be alive Mulan," the medic spoke while wiping his tools.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Mulan is my sister; a woman. I am Ping; a man," the soldier coughed and deepened her voice; trying to be more convincing.

"Really? Because I remember the Matchmaker saying Fa Zhou's daughter Mulan was his only descendant," the medic turned to face the injured woman.

Mulan fell silent.

Her face whitened.

"I'm the one who closed your wound and wrapped you back up. What; you didn't think I'd notice?"

"I only did this to save..."

"I know," Li Jun interrupted, "to save your father."

He looked into Mulan's eyes.

"Don't worry; I didn't tell the captain," the medic sent a gentle smile to Mulan.

"Here's what we are going to do..."

"You have to tell the captain. If he finds out; he'll know that you knew and he will..."

"He won't find out because I am sending you home. You are too injured to keep going. Besides, thanks to you, the Huns are buried under the snow. It's straight to the palace from here."

"This is too big a deed, I could never repay you," Mulan's eyes fell to the tent floor.

"Repay me? This is me repaying you for the way things went the day of the matchmaking," the medic told the soldier.

"Now, pretend you are asleep and I'll tell the captain that I am sending you home," Li Jun smiled at Mulan then existed the tent.

"How is Ping? Is he okay? Can we see him?" Captain Li Shang nervously inquired of the medic.

"Ping is going to be okay. I operated on him and he will recover..."

"Oh, good!" the captain sighed in relief.

"...in time," the medic continued. "He will not be healed in time for the parade at the palace. I am sending him home for a full recovery."

"Oh. That's too bad. Can we see him before he goes? I would like to thank him for saving my life," Li Shang said glaring at the medical tent.

"He is asleep right now but I will let him know when he awakens."

The medic then entered the tent, picked up Mulan's cot, and put her in the back of a carriage.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who is it?" Grandmother Fa yelled from the kitchen.

"Captain Li Shang of the Imperial Army," replied the man; gripping his helmet tightly against his side.

"Mulan," Grandmother Fa whispered to her granddaughter, "the captain is at the door. Go out back and I will answer it."

"Be right there!"

Grandmother Fa took her time to answer the door.

"How can I help you this fine day, Captain?"

"I would like to speak with Mulan please," he answered.

"Mulan?" Grandmother Fa's face grew pale in fear for her granddaughter.

"Yes. I know she is home."

"Is she?" Grandmother Fa wasted time pretending to not know what the man was speaking about.

"Please, step aside; this is a matter of life and death."

Grandmother Fa had no choice but to let the captain in.

The Captain searched every corner of the house until it led him to the back door.

He found Mulan sitting on a bench underneath a magnolia tree.

"Mulan," he walked quickly over to her.

"Yes?" she turned around to see the captain.

She stood to her feet; fearing the worst.

"Something terribly happened," the captain told Mulan.

"Captain, I can explain..."

"It's not about that 'Ping.'" the captain teased.

Mulan looked at the captain, confused.

"Listen, the medic told me everything. That's not why I am here."

"It isn't?"

"No. The Huns survived the avalanche and invaded the parade. They took many of our men and have kidnapped the emperor. I, along with Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po, are the only ones not captured."

Mulan looked worriedly into the captain's eyes.

"I came because...we need you Mulan. You were...are the smartest soldier in our army. We can't do it without you."

"But what about..." Mulan still feared what would happen.

"You saved my life Ping...Mulan. And the lives of many. You took out an entire army with one cannon. Now, please, there are more lives that need saving."

"Okay. Let's do this."


End file.
